


D-Day // NCT OC

by iammultifan



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifan/pseuds/iammultifan





	1. Chapter 1

Herkesin son gününü gördüm. Seni göremiyorum.

Bu bende bir duyguyu alevlendiriyor: UMUT.

 


	2. 1

Yatağımdan doğruldum huzursuzca. Yalnız yaşadığım geniş daire ne yapsam yankıya sebep olacakmış gibi odada ayaklarımı yere bastığımda minik bir şap sesi de çıkarmıştı işte.

 

Yavaşça gözlerimi ovup boydan camın önüne geçtim Gangnam sokaklarını gösteren lüks dairenin aşağısı kalabalık insan güruhuydu.

 

Param çok muydu, bunu soracak olursan hayır derdim aslında. Babam bu evin eski arsa sa-- karıştırma. Zengin falan değilim.

 

Aşağı bakıp iç çektim. Bugün de yine akıyordu insanlar, akıyordu trafik. Usul usul giden tek şey benim hayatımdı.

 

Üniversite başlamıştı, bir süredir devam da ediyordu ama aklımda oraya gitmek yoktu. Hayattan bezmişliğim biraz da yıldız falları yüzündendi, biliyordum.

 

Görüyordum. Alnında görüyordum insanları, onlar ne zaman ölecek, biliyordum. Bu beni üzüyordu biraz ama ölüm görmemek için gözlerimi kapatmam bile yeterli oluyordu bazen.

 

Düşünsene... Son on saniye...

 

Kaç Jaemin kaç!

 

Ölecek o insan, kalacaksın bunun acısını yaşarken!

 

Duygusal bir tip olduğum söylenemez, daha ziyade hüzünlü bir tip denilir bana. Arkadaşım da pek yok. İşte Jeno ve Renjun ve Haechan harici yani...

 

Onlar da, nasıl desem, başka üniversite kazandı Jeno. Onu görmüyorum. Bu bir.

 

Renjun ders yüzünden kafasını kaldırıp etrafa bakmıyor, beni sıkıyor. Ona söylediğim sırrımı komik buldu. Bu iki.

 

Haechan ise... Haechan candır. Ciddi söylüyorum, eğer maddi sıkıntısı olmasa hep benimle olurdu. Neşelidir, alaycıdır ve... belki benden önce ölecek. Bu üç.

 

Bu alın okuma işini abartıp kendimi tarota verdim, Haechan merak etti ve kart aldı kendine. Asla vermem kartlarımı, herkesin kartı sahibine sadık olur ve açar kendini.

 

Haechan üzgünüm ama çok uzun kalmayacak bu dünyada.

 

En kötüsü...

 

Biliyor olmak.

 

Keşke onu asla görmeseydim. Keşke kimseyi görmeyen ve rahat biri olsaydım.

 

Haechan neden ölüyor, neden ona normal davranmam gerekli hâlâ? Onu alıp kalbime basmak istiyorken itiyor ve gülüyorum "Aptal, çok yanaşma" diye. Gülüyor cevaben, bilmiyor ki. Nereden bilsin, kim bilir yakında öleceğini.

 

Ona gitmeyi düşündüm. İş çıkışı ona gitmek iyi olacaktı elbette. Hemen telefonu aldım elime, onu aradım.

 

Hyuck aranıyor 

 

Haechan esneyerek uyandı. Gece mesaisine kalmış olmalıydı. Güldüm neşeyle.

 

"Ooo paşam, uyuyorsunuz"

 

"Imm, ne istiyorsun"

 

Tekrar güldüm zoraki.

 

"Seni özledim. Bana mı taşınsan, kira çok pahalı biliyorsun"

 

Haechan abuk bir gülüş bıraktı.

 

"Senden öyle hoşlanmıyorum Jaemin"

 

Kıkırdadım.

 

"Ben sana hastayım ama tacize karşıyım, ellemem seni. Gel hadi"

 

Haechan kıkırdadı, açılıyor olmalıydı. Çarşaf hışırtıları kulağıma çalındı.

 

Nasıl derdim?

 

Nasıl derdim ona?

 

Benimle kal, çok az kaldı Haechan, ne olursun, yalvarırım benimle yaşa?

 

"Geleyim ama çok kalamam, çok yorgunum ayrıca"

 

Gülümsedim, sanki görecekti de!

 

"Imm" dedim, "Gel, ben de akşam işe gideceğim"

 

Haechan kapattı ve yarım saat kadar sonra kapı çaldığında onu içeri aldım. Çocuk gibi, ayıcığı ile gelmişti.

 

Yutkundum yavaşça.

 

Bana baktığı anda neşeyle açtım kollarımı. Ayıcığı ve o, bana sarıldı. Onu sardım gülerek.

 

"Sen var ya tam kucak kedisisin" dedim. Başıyla onayladı sarılmaya devam ederken, "Öpmeyi de severim, bilirsin"

 

"Bilmem mi?" dedim kıkırdayıp, "Ama beni öpme, ağzına vururum"

 

Haechan güldü. Gülüşü bir menekşenin mutlu açışı gibiydi. Güldüm hüzünle.

 

"Gir içeri, koltuğa uzan. Ben de hazırlanayım"

 

"Bari yemek yap" dedi Haechan. Başımla onayladım onu aksine, tekmelerken. Uçarak gittiğinde peşinden güldüm de üstelik. Güzeldi, Haechan fazla güzeldi. Neden gidiyordu ki, neden?

 

Yemeği yaparken yüzüm düşüktü. Bir şeyler güzel olsun istiyordum onun için. Son günleri madem, güzel geçsin istiyordum.

 

Bu nedenle para biriktirip aldığım bifteği koydum ocağa. Mutsuz bir şekilde yutkundum yeniden. Haechan uyurken bari üzülmek hakkımdı, değil mi?

 

Keşke bilmeseydim.

 

Mutlu olsaydık sonumuza dek.

 

Ne kadar üzgün olduğumu kelimelere dökemezdim, yazmak istedim bir yere. Dökmek istedim zehri, ama ya o görürse?

 

Renjun uzun yaşayacaktı, Jeno daha da uzun. Ben o zamana gitmiş olurdum belki, ama Haechan...

 

Nasıl olacaktı? Nasıl gelecekti sonu?

 

Bilseydim önüne geçerdim.

 

Yaklaşık bir yıldır tarot okuyorum, yıldız falı, el falı başladım ama hayır. Haechan yok.

 

Hiçbir falıma çıkmıyor...

 

Ona bir şapka aldım, alnını kapatacak kadar derine inen. Bunu hediye edeceğim bugün ona.

 

Ve Haechan ben aldığım için onu sonuna kadar takacak. Eminim. Haechan fazla iyi biri çünkü.

 

İçeri girdim, puppy gözlerini bana dikmiş, nasıl da bakıyor neşeyle.

 

Gülümsedim tabağı önüne koyarken.

 

"Ellerini yıka, kendine dikkat etmelisin" dedim neşeyle. Haechan onayladı kalkarken, arkasından baktım gidişine.

 

Koşuyordu.

 

Çocuk gibiydi, koşuyordu neşeyle.

 

Koltuğa oturup onu bekledim. Çok olmadan şapkayı taktı ve alnını kapatan şapkayı düzeltip güldüm neşeyle.

 

"Bunu beni her gördüğünde tak, içeri dışarı, gece gündüz deme. Bu bir emirdir" dedim gülerek.

 

Şapkayı düzeltti ve söylendi.

 

"Eskitsem bile takacağım, sen almışsın sonuçta"

 

Güldüm ona sarılırken. Bu aralar daha çok sarılıyor olmamı anlamlı bulmasa da memnun görünüyordu, bu bana yeterliydi.

 

"Sen evde takıl Hyuck" dedim ona. Bu onunla taktığımız sihir ismiydi, o da bana Nana derdi, "Ben gitmeliyim"

 

"Tamam, bilgisayarını açıyorum" dedi neşeyle, "Bir saat oyun oynayayım da gideyim"

 

Onayladım ayakkabılarımı giyerken.

 

Bunların hepsi seni ilk kez görüp şaşkına döneceğim gündü, Byeol. 

 

Ayaklarımı sürüyordum yollarda, bilmediğim bir şey varsa neden başıma bunlar geldiği ile neden bunların başıma gelmek zorunda olduğuydu. 

 

Çıkış yolum yoktu. Aslına bakarsan bildiğin dört tarafı kapatılan bir yolun ortasındaydım. Nereye koşsam mantıksızdı, biliyordum. Fakat duramadım, anlıyor musun? Hâlâ çoktu zamanım, yeterli olmalıydı! Duramazdım, nefes almaya vaktim yoktu benim! 

 

Anlamazsın. 

 

Muhtemelen arkadaşının geriye sayımını görmüyordun. Bir bomba gibi, seni de alacakken onu daha da çok sevmeye başlama ihtimali olduğunu bile hissetmiyordun. 

 

Haechan ölürse benim ruhumu da alırdı, ah anlamazsın! 

 

O benim için nasıl biri, hayır o kendi kendine nasıl biri, bilemezdin! 

 

Yerdeki minik çakılı tekmeledim. Sarışın, bonus kafa bir adam çıkıyordu bardan. Çakıl uçup onun dizine çarptı.

 

Başımı kaldırıp alnına bakarken özür diledim.

 

Bilmiyordum tamam mı, onun Mark olduğunu bilmiyordum!

 

Adam bana gülümsedi özür dilemem gerekirken, başını eğdi usulca. Sonra kalkıp konuşmadan çekti gitti.

 

Fark ettiğim ilk şey onun güler yüzlü bir yapısı olduğuydu, fakat bir şey tırmaladı zihnimi.

 

Bu adam yine de... mutlu değildi.

 

Çekip gitti alnına refleks olarak baktığım adam, özür dilemek bana başka bir güne kaldı. Umursamadım o kadar da, bara girdim usulca.

 

Duman...

 

Alkol kokusu...

 

Reşit olalı ne kadar olmuştu şunun şununda, o günden beri içeride mahpustum. Ciğerlerim yıpranıyordu bence, anlamak zordu ve bunu asla bilemezdim.

 

Doktora gidip soracak da değildim.

 

İçeri girdim. Kesif alkol kokusunu Ddu Du Ddu Du süslüyordu. Kadınlar toplanmış, bir şeyler haykırıyor ve eğleniyordu.

 

Birinin geri sayımı üç saati gösteriyordu...

 

Burada ölürse Taeyong başına bela alır diye düşündüm ve kadına yaklaştım usulca. Bangır bangır müzikte elimi beline sardım çapkın bir gülüşle.

 

Kadın bana döndü şaşkınca, yüzümü beğenmiş olmalı ki gülümsedi dans etmeye devam ederken.

 

Taeyong beni uzaktan ne halt yiyorum diye izliyor olmalıydı, uzatmadan kadının kulağına yaklaştırıp dudaklarımı, fısıldadım.

 

"Burası çok sıcak, serin bir yere mi geçsek?"

 

Kadın beni tokatlayacak olmalıydı, bunu hak ettiğimi de biliyordum ama rahatsız etmekti amacım, neden rahatsız olmuyordu?

 

"Burası da çok güzel yabancı, benimle eğlen" dedi kadın, bozulmuş değil hoşnut kalmış bir ifade ile.

 

Elimi belinden söküp kadını kendime çevirdim. Yavaşça üstüne yaklaştım, hafif güzel kafası ile bana bakarken hafifçe cilveli bir şekilde itti beni.

 

Güldüm elimi saçlarımdan geçirirken.

 

"Bak" dedim dürüstçe, "Ben burada çalışıyorum ama üç saat sonra seni alacağım. Şimdi buradan git, seni bulayım. Kovulmamı istemezsin değil mi güzel kadın?"

 

Kadın kadehini kaldırdı gülerken.

 

"İşin ne? Barmen misin?"

 

Sinirlerim oynarken ilerideki masayı gösterdim gülerek.

 

"Orada, fal bakıyor gelecek okuyorum"

 

Kadın masaya seğirtti neşeyle. Zoraki ona fal baktıktan sonra onu yollamayı başardım. Taeyong hyung başımda bittiği için açıklama yaptım sakince.

 

"Burada ölecekti"

 

Taeyong o gürültüde kahkahası ile inletti barı. Kafamı hafif gergince kaldırdım parmaklarımı kenetlerken.

 

"Bilmiyorsun beni, sana diyorum ben ciddi bir falcıyım"

 

Taeyong omzunu silkti ve karşıma oturdu bacaklarını ters sandalyede iki tarafa atarak. Kartları önüme itti ve neşeyle söylendi.

 

"Söyle bay çok bilmiş, bana anlat"

 

"İş, aşk, hayat?"

 

"Aşk olsun, hadi bir klasik, aşk olsun"

 

Güldüm kartları karıştırırken. Keyfim yerine geliyordu anlık, Taeyong hyung bunu sağlayanlardandı.

 

Falını okudum ona. Yıldızlar ne söylüyor onları da inceltip düzeltip söyledim, üzmeyecek şekilde.

 

"Peki" dedi, "Ne zaman öleceğim?"

 

Alnına baktım, geri sayımına. Güldüm abukça gözlerine inerken.

 

"Tanrı mıyım, nereden bileyim? Fal oyundur hyung, tutsa da tutmasa da"

 

Taeyong hyung çocuğunu görecek gibiydi. Gerisini bilmiyordum, bilmek de istemiyordum. Hyung da özeldi benim için, o güne kadar çıkmalıydı hayatımdan. 

 

Ayağa kalktı, sandalyeyi düzeltti ve kendimi pazarlamamı söyledi. Bu nedenle ayağa kalkıp sarışın bir adama yaklaştım usulca. Kadın yüzünden gergin durumdaydı, kadın bedenini onun üzerinde gezdirirken dikkatsizdi çünkü. 

 

Çift olduklarını kadını tutup azarlayan adam sayesinde fark ettim. Gülerek yaklaştım kartı açıp. Kartta çıplak bir çift back hug sarılması yapıyordu ve kadın güldü kartı almaya çalışırken. 

 

Bağırdım. 

 

"Bakayım, hadi gelin!" 

 

"Sağol, almıyoruz" dedi adam sert bir dille. Kadının morali bozuldu ama yarım saat sonra dönüp dolaşıp bana gelmişlerdi bile. 

 

Kafamı kaldırdım giden çiftin ardından. Seni gördüm, bir şarkı istiyordun DJimizden. Şarkı bir anda Gashina oldu. 

 

Sırtından görüyordum henüz. Sahneye çıktın. Omuzların çökmüştü ama merak ettiren şey alnına dökülen kahküllerinin ardındaki ömründü.

 

Bir an merak ettim, ne yalan söyleyeyim. Alışkanlığı yenmek zordu. 

 

Ağlıyordun, gözlerin akmıştı yanaklarına, simsiyah iki yol olmuştu. Rujun sert bir öpücükle mi bu kadar dağılmıştı bilemem. 

 

Güzel olduğunu kabul edip hüznünü bir anda anlamsız buldum. Dansa başladın ağlarken, gözler sana döndüğü için tedirgin değildin. 

 

Elimdeki kartı çevirirken dinledim seni. 

 

Peki, unutacağım artık seni

 

Çiçek gibi yaşayacağım kendime yaraşır biçimde

 

Kimse durduramaz beni artık--

 

Güldüm, dudağımın sol tarafına uğradı alay. Seni izlerken eğleniyordum aslında, ta ki o ana kadar.

 

Elini saçlarına attın, hava almak istiyordun belki de. Ağlarken saçlarını geriye attın usulca.

 

Bir kahkül geri buluverdi yerini. Sen dansın en önemli yerine gelmiştin de üstelik. Ama takıldığım yer bu değildi.

 

Alnın mavi rakamlardan uzak, pürüzsüz bir ten rengiydi! 

 

Yüreğimin uzun zamandır bu kadar hızlandığını hatırlamıyorum. O zamanlar aşk nedir de bilmezdim Byeol. Beni heyecanlandıran ne biçimli bedenin, ne güzel yüzün ne kullanmak istediğim ayrılığındı.

 

The Lovers kartı parmaklarımın ucundan düştü usulca. Bir iki takla attı inerken, emindim zaman durmuştu.

 

Güzel kadındın Byeol, seni terk eden adama acımıştım ama sana daha çok. Ama bu değildi. Bir saniye.

 

HAECHAN.

 

Ayağa fırladım, kartları masada saçıp yerden aldım o muzip kartı. Hızlıca sana yaklaştım. Ağlıyordun sahnenin ortasında. Elimi uzattım sana.

 

Tuttun Byeol.

 

Seni belinden sarıp aşağı aldım ve elimdeki kartı titrek bir şekilde gösterdim sana. En masum gülüşümle alnına baktım yeniden, gözlerine bakacak değildim elbette.

 

Bir ceylan gibi ürkekti şiş gözlerin, baktığımda. Gözlerimin içine bakıyordun. Seni bırakmadığımı fark ettim. Yavaşça çözdüm kendimi senden.

 

Ağzım açıktı, nefes almak zorlaşıyordu. Sana gülümsedim tekrar kaldırıp kartımı.

 

Baktın ona, gözlerin şehla olmuştu da üstelik. Gülümsetirdi bu beni.

 

"Ne yani?" dedin sert bir sesle, alkol kokusu burnumu yaladı. Hafif gerileyip güldüm.

 

"Ben bir falcıyım"

 

"Yani?" dedin kızgınca. Elimi itip güldün sonra alayla, "Terk edildim, bunu görmeyen zaten çıksın şuradan"

 

Güldüm saçlarımı bilerek geriye alıp, alnıma bakmanı bekledim, baktın da. Gözlerime indirdin bakışlarını.

 

"Ne bekliyorsun? Para vermeyeceğim sana"

 

"Benden olacaksın bugün, bana aşık olduğun güne kadar sana benden ücretsiz fal, bunu diyorum çünkü kısa sürecek"

 

Alayla baktın bana. Aşık olduğun gün de gelecekti. Benim istediğim ise aşkın falan değildi.

 

"Kendine çok da güvenme--"

 

"Jaemin"

 

"Kendine o kadar da güvenme Jaemin"

 

Güldüm neşeyle. Omzumu silktim yerime dönerken. Elimde kartı salladım yukarı doğru. Taeyong beni izliyordu yine, gülüyordu çocuklar gibi. Onu eğlendirmek istiyor değildim ama bu şart gibiydi.

 

Arkamdan bakıp bakmadığını bilemezdim, bir tarot bana bunu söylemezdi ama yıldızın parlaktı ismin gibi.

 

Gözlerim açılalı çok olmuştu. Ölümleri görme nedenim belki de buydu.

 

Bana verdiğin tek his umuttu.

 

Masama oturdum, bakmadım sana bir daha. Kaçırmadım göz ucumdan, beni izliyordun merakla.

 

Bir adım attığında gülesim geldi ama dudağımı ısırdım. Sana o kadar muhtaçtım ki, tanımlamak imkansızdı.

 

Sen benim umut adlı kadınımdın.

 

Karşıma oturdun başka yöne bakarken.

 

"Ücretsiz, oku falımı. Aşk aç"

 

"Biliyorsun"

 

"Bilirim. Eskiden uğraşırdım, kandırma beni sakın. Yakarım Jaemin"

 

Güldüm kartları kararken.

 

"Sert olma bu kadar, karşındaki bir erkek diye onu yeyip bitirmek istiyor olabilirsin ama ben o değilim. Bu hikayede hiç suçum yok"

 

İç çektin çeneni ellerin arasına alırken. Hızla geri bastın.

 

"Haklısın, özür dilerim"

 

Kıkırdadım, gülümsedin.

 

"Neşeli birisin Jaemin. Bu güzel olmalı, her daim neşeli gibisin"

 

"Seç"

 

"Kaçlı açıyorsun?"

 

"Yedi"

 

Seçtin yedi tane, önüme ittin sırayı bozmadan. Açtım tarotu. 

 

(BİLİYOR MUSUNUZ ABLANIZ TAROT ANLAR, SÖYLEYİN HAECHAN'A, ÖĞRETEYİM*)

 

"Görüyorum" dedim, kahkaha atarken düşüyordun sandalyeden, devam ettim, "Terk edilme nedenini görüyorum, ama anlam veremiyorum--"

 

"Byeol de"

 

"Anlam veremiyorum Byeol. Ayrılmanıza neden olan sizin yaşlarınızda bir adam. Baş harfi W"

 

Güldün keyifsizce, dediğim komik gelmişti ama olay acı. Böyle düşündüm kartlara kart eklerken.

 

"Yakında karşına çıkacak şansları iyi değerlendirirsen sana yeni aşk görünüyor Byeol"

 

"Uydurma, eskisi hâlâ kalbimdeyken?"

 

Yaklaştın usulca, masada yüz yüze gelene kadar yaklaştın kartları bozmadan. Öndeki kartı alıp burnuma yaklaşırdın.

 

"Peki aramızdaki bu yeni adam kim olacak?"

 

"Cidden... Cidden anlıyorsun" dedim dudaklarımı yalarken, istemsizce dudaklarıma kaydı gözlerin. Başınla onaylayıp yerine çekildin. 

 

Bilmiyordum, neler bildiğini de anlamıyordum ama ilginç kadının tekiydin Byeol. 

 

Kartı havaya attın gülerek. Ortaya 10000 won bıraktın ve kıkırdadın. 

 

"Kafam güzel, seni dinleyemem Jaemin. Bu sana bir şeyler aldırmaz ama teşekkür ederim" 

 

Yedi kartın üzerine çok kart da açmamıştım sen giderken. Arkandan seslendim.

 

"Yine gel... Byeol!"

 

Bana geri dönüp el salladın hüzünle.

 

"Sanmıyorum" dedin giderken, "Bu aralar fallara çok muhtaç olabilirim ama. O zaman düşünürüm Jaemin"

 

Gidişinle iç çektim kartları toplarken. Gözüme takıldı Ölüm kartı. Kulenin hemen ardından geliyordu.

 

Kafamı kaldırıp bardan çıkışına baktım. Kendime gelmem için iş sonrası biraz içmem lazımdı. Çok gerçek bir hayal gibiydi varlığın, bir an silkinmem gerekti öncesinde. 

 

Sonra kalkıp etrafa baktım, bugünlük kimse yok gibiydi. Taeyong gözüyle işaret çakınca onayladım ve ona yaklaştım. 

 

"Neden yine kadın avlıyorsun anlamıyorum" dedi Taeyong tırnağını incelerken, "Çok olmadı diğerini terk edeli"

 

Güldüm.

 

"O benim sevgilim de- neyse. Tavlama sanatı ustasız kalmasın diye yapıyorum, iş için. Böylece bana geliyorlar, yine de kovacak mısın?"

 

Taeyong güldü neşeyle. Başını iki yana sallayıp bana bir viski uzattı. Bu pahalı içkiyi nasıl hak ettim bilmesem de kabul ettim.

 

Tezgaha kolumu dayayıp ritme kaptırdım kendimi. Beş dakika sonra en azından bir anlığına unutmuştum Haechan ve seni.

 

Bardağımdan bir yudum aldım etrafı izlerken. Bu gece seninle tanıştığım için mutluyum diye düşündüm içimden, Byeol. 

 

 


End file.
